The Best Mistake
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Thom hated Alex for what she did, at least, thats what he tried to believe. She decieved him, hurt hum, and in the end, killed him. Spoilers from Episode 11, All the Way.


**The Best Mistake.**

**I know I'm writing a story for The Vampire Diaries, but when I saw the episode, I thought I could attempt to write this. I don't know how this turned out, but, I thought this was worth a show.  
Tell me what you thought in a review. This is my first Nikita fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita or the characters.  
I would like to dedicate this story to my best friend,Thalassa Conners, since she was a fan of this relationship, and since she is one of the only people I know that watch this show, and thinks Shane West is attractive. And becuz she's awesome. :P**

**Rated T because of a swear word and its just really depressing. **

It took him longer then it should have for him to figure it out. He chalked it up to being blinded. Blinded by her. Good excuse for his stupidity.

Thom began to suspect something was up after her anxiety attack, when they were fighting on the training mat. As she watched as Michael and a team headed to the elevator, he just thought she had a thing for him. A crush. But when she imedietly left for the computer lab in a rush, an alarm went off in his head.

The time between that incident and when he caught her sneaking out of Percy's office, his suspicions were confirmed. Of what, he didn't know. However, he knew something was up. Something beyond having a "little fun", something beyond being a rebel, something beyond being the next rising star, as Nikita once was.

Thats why he wasn't surprised when he heard a noise in the vent systems. He paused as he was about to round the corner, and listened carefully. After he heard harsh female breathing coming from the vent, he prepared himself to bring down the one women he has been even remotely close to caring for in a romantic way.

He rounded the corner and came out of the shadows swiftly and aimed the gun at her. "Alex!" Thom yelled with authority in his voice.

Alex stopped and turned instantly, stunned to see that Thom had caught her.

The look of horror on her face disgusted him. Did she honestly think that he was that stupid to not have figured it out? Did she?

"Don't move." Thom said, this time bringing his voice down, but the authoirty still remained in his voice.

"Thom," she breathed out fast. "I can explain."

"Thats okay, I worked it out." Thom said, hoping she recieved the message loud and clear. "I_, _I just don't believe it." How could she? After all that Division has done for her. They turned her into something that was better then she already was.

"I was just here to"- Alex's -would be- false explaination was cut off by Thom.

"Don't!" Thom raised his voice again, disgusted at all the lies. He moved closer to her. "Don't" He said again, but this time noticabl quiter.

"I wanted to tell you." She said, with honesty in her voice. "Someday, I was hoping to."

"Shut up." He whispered-yelled venomously, the way he said it to targets and suspects. He wasn't about to fall for that again. Thom calmed himself down before he continued. "Turn around."

Alex looked at him with pleading eyes. Was he going to kill her? Take her in to questioning by Amanda? All these thoughts ran threw her head as Thom spoke again.

"I said turn around!" He watched as Alex immideitly yet hesistantly turned around.

As Alex faced the wall, Thom quickly ran his hands on her body, looking for any weapons she could be holding, and to feel her one last time. They both gently shook as they felt the reprecussions of the bombs going off. When the alarm went off, and the alert lights began to flash blue, Alex turned around swiftly, roughly knocking the gun out of Thom's hands, and starting a fight.

They threw hits for a moment until Alex attempted to knee him where it hurt for every man, and Thom responded by pushing her against the wall as hard as he possibly could. He wrapped his hands around her neck, and before she could struggle to get free, he roughly threw her against the wall, and listened as she let out a grunt for the sudden impact. While he took a moment to catch his breath, Alex took this as her chance to know him down. Literally.

Instead of falling to the floor, he kicked her in the side as she stood up. She went to elbow him, and he grabbed from behind and roughly pulling her against him She grunted, almost screamed louder as she made impact with his body. With his arms wrapped tightly around her chest, he yelled into her ear, "Was everything a lie, huh? Was everything just a lie?" He wanted to know the truth. The glances, the connection, even the kiss. Was it all just a big, fat lie? He hoped not. But it probably was.

Alex elbowed his head against the wall, and when he got up, she defended herself against his kick and punches, and threw some of her own back. They both took a mere second to catch their breaths, and then their heads instantly shot to the gun laying on the ground, and they both dove towards it. They both struggled to gain control of the weapon for a few moments when the unthinkable happened.

Alex shot him. She shot Thom. The sound of the shot bounced off the walls and the floor, and the intense pain shot threw Thom.

Alex couldn't believe that she shot him. As Thom fell to the floor, Alex dropped the gun. She didn't want to be anywhere near that thing.

Thom held his hands tightly to his wound, and gasped for breath. He watched as Nikita made her way over to him and Alex.

"Alex!" He heard as Nikita made her way up to him and Alex.

Thom could barely focus on the conversation. He only picked up bits and peices. He heard Nikita say "I'm sorry." _I bet you are, _Thom thought.

"I'm not leaving him." Alex told Nikita. Thom was surprised. She shot him. Did she want to stick around and watch her work? "Go, I can handle it."

Thom barely picked up the rest of the conversation. He was too focused on trying to breath to really care. But by the looks of it, Nikita was warning Alex against what could happen. After Nikita left, Alex looked down at Thom with tears in her eyes. She wish this didn't happen. With all her might she wished it didn't happen. "I'm so sorry." Alex said, barely able to keep it together. "So sorry." She repeated this time, more to herself then to Thom. Alex grabbed the pass key from her pocket. "I'm so sorry." She put the keycard into his breast pocket, and brought her hands up to his face.

Thom felt the salty tears dripping from Alex's face onto his as she kissed him farewell. As the realization hit, all Thom could get out was, "You're not going to save me."

When Thom felt himself begin to drift away, he remembered the times they had together. He also remembered the deception and lies from Alex. The pain.

Thom didn't know what to think as he felt himself drifting away.

But he knew one thing for sure. She was the best misktake he ever made.

**So...what'd ya thinkk?  
It was kind of a in the moment inspired story. Something I had to get out of my system, you know?  
Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
